


Run and Avoid Always Works

by Blitzy_Blitzwing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffiness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzy_Blitzwing/pseuds/Blitzy_Blitzwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't have expected Cyclonus to respond to his proclamation, but he could have said something. He'll just... spend some time away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run and Avoid Always Works

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Transformers.

It had hurt...

When Cyclonus had turned his back to him when he had told him he... _admired_ him.

Tailgate had stared in shock, the silence tense in the air before he stuttered and started babbling that it was fine. It was okay. It didn't hurt... He backed away and turned, saying he was going to go to Swerve's for a while, heading for the door and running down the hallway as soon as he stepped out. What should he have expected? That he would say he liked him, too, and wanted to be together with him? A waste disposal unit? While he was... _Cyclonus?_

He was so stupid...!

Walking quickly into the large room he went for a table in the corner of the bar. Thankfully, the bar didn't seem _too_ busy today. There were still a lot of mechs, but they were all in groups. No one to bother him. Right... No one _would_ bother with him, anyway, right? Yeah... right...

Pulling himself up onto the chair he placed his hands on the table, his back facing the crowd, and slowly vented. _In and out... Calmly..._ He ignored the heat building in his optics. He was fine... He was fine. He had expected this, after all. Cyclonus was... well, _Cyclonus_. Why did he even try to hope? It was his fault for even trying to hope, right? His hands trembled on the table, which made him shake his helm lightly.

“Stop it, stop it...” Tailgate repeatedly told himself, quietly.

Couldn't he have said something? Anything? Instead of just... turning his back on him? Getting no response seemed to be worse. Maybe a... “No” would have been better than silence. It _would_ have been better than silence. Now...

“Hey, Tailgate!”

He jumped violently in surprise, wiping his optics before he turned, looking for the source of the outburst. Rewind waved his arm, beckoning to head over to his table. As usual, he was sitting with Chromedome, Skids, Trailbreak—uh, Trailcutter, and Pipes. Swerve was behind the bar, as usual, though he had waved when he noticed who Rewind was waving to. A toothy grin was on his face.

Tailgate vented twice before he beamed and waved back.

He hopped off the chair, heading for the table. He gathered his nerve before he pulled himself onto the only available seat.

“Hey, buddy!” Rewind sat back in his chair and tilted his helm, curious of his panicky friend. “Didn't see you come in.”

“Yeah, I... didn't see you guys either,” Tailgate shrugged and rubbed the back of his helm, looking away for a moment. “So, what's going on?”

Everyone had went back to talking, which made the minibot calm down immensely. He smiled, watching as everyone conversed with one another, all comfortable in each others' presence. Swerve himself walked to their table and set down a big cup in front of Tailgate, which made him jump and glance at his fellow minibot in confusion.

“You got that look on your face,” Swerve grinned, pointing to his own face for example. “So, here ya go.” He patted the cup and placed his hands on his hip plating.

“Oh... thank you, Swerve!” Tailgate beamed and pulled the cup closer. “...It's not on the house, right?”

“Nope~!”

“I knew it,” He deflated before he shrugged. By Primus, he needed this. Except... He looked around the cup before turning his helm. “There's no straw...” He trailed off when he saw Swerve heading back to work.

Oh...

Holding the cup with both servos he tapped his digits on the sides. Everyone had went back to talking when Swerve left, so it was still fine. But Swerve should have remembered the straw! He still remembered when he first used one. It was weird, but in a nice way. Now...

He quickly looked up to make sure no one was staring before his mask slid away with a ' _click_.' Primus, when was the last time he showed his face? Pulling the engex closer he lifted to his mouth and took a sip. It pleasantly slid down his influx tube, which made his optics light up. He should have come sooner. Be with friends, relax, and just drink his troubles away... Not too much, though, he wanted to find his way back.

Setting the cup down he smiled.

Just ignore his troubles.

Tailgated soon frowned when he realized it was quiet and looked up.

Skids was openly gawking, leaning towards him with wide optics. The others were in other states of shock, staring at his faceplate. The stares were making him self-conscious, face heating up in embarrassment before his mask slid closed. Sitting ram-rod straight he chuckled nervously.

“W-What?” Tailgate continued to chuckle nervously as everyone continued to stare at him, tapping his digits together.

“...You have a _face?_ ” Trailcutter asked, leaning forward and openly gawking. “Why didn't you say so?”

“Uh... because I didn't think it was important?” The minibot quickly glanced at Rewind—silently asking for help. Except Rewind was also staring at him, looking very shocked. “I...”

“Who cares?” Chromedome asked with a shrug. “Optimus Prime has a face.”

“And everyone freaks out when he takes off _his_ mask.” Trailcutter mentioned with a sour look on his face. “...It's not impressive.” He looked at the minibot and jumped when he saw Tailgate looking down. “N-Not _you!_ I mean Optimus Prime! You... Well, you're a cutie under that mask!” He gave a wide, tense grin.

Tailgate shifted under the gaze and muttered a quiet, embarrassed 'thanks.'

“You should take it off _all_ the time!” Trailcutter raised his cube with a grin, looking like he was trying very hard to bring the minibot's spirits up. “I'm sure you'd find a few partners willin' to take a cutie like you to berth! Pit, I'll take you to the berth right now!” Tailgate looked up in surprise, seeing the mech stand up. “Let's go.” He slurred happily and tried reaching for the minibot.

“Okay, that's enough.” Skids held his servo up as he eyed the mech dryly. Didn't he know when enough was enough? Then again he _was_ overcharged. “Seriously, though, you should take that mask off.” He gave one of his friendly smiles and gave the minibot a nod.

“Uh... I'll... think about it.” Tailgate continued to tap his digits together.

Chromedome reached over and patted his helm before they went back to their conversation.

Take his _mask_ off? Should he? The last time he had done that everyone had mocked him. It was nice having a different reaction. He grabbed his cup once more and slid his mask off, making sure to keep his helm down as he took a sip. But Trailcutter made another comment, reaching over and wrapping an arm around him with a grin. Skids had to divert his attention by saying they'll play a drinking game.

Tailgate had relaxed enough that soon he forgot to feel uncomfortable without his mask, grinning and laughing at the jokes that floated around.

“Hey, little panicky legs! Ya got a face!”

He jumped when he felt a pincher on his shoulder, turning and looking up when he saw Whirl. He blinked his optics and parted his lip components slightly. “Uh, yeah... How are you, Whirl?” He gave a beaming smile.

Whirl's optic squinted in his version of a smile, standing near the table and looking around. “Watcha doin' now? Games? I wanna play!” He bent down and rested his arms on the table. “What're we playin'?”

Soon he joined the game, though somehow he had managed to get Tailgate to sit in his lap when he got tired of sitting on the floor. All the minibot did was tense for a moment, ask him what he was doing, and went back to relaxing and drinking his engex. Time seemed to fly by, and they all groaned in disappointment when Swerve told them it was time to close up.

Tailgate had swayed for a moment when he was set down and collapsed onto his side.

Chromedome grabbed him and said he and Rewind would bring him back to his room. Tailgate didn't mind. As long as he was carried. He snuggled into the big mech's chest and shut his optics, a smile still on his face. Rewind had motioned his _Conjux Endura_ to bend down and recorded Tailgate's smiling face.

“Aww, he looks adorable.” Rewind snickered before they continued on down the hallway.

“Yeah,” Chromedome agreed before he glanced down at the blue and white mech. “...Did he seem upset to you tonight?”

“...Little bit.”

They didn't say anymore when they arrived at the room, the minibot reaching up to knock on the door. They waited a few minutes before the door opened and Cyclonus stood there. As soon as he saw them he narrowed his optics and frowned. Once he glanced at the minibot in Chromedome's arms his frown grew, this time in confusion. The mnemosurgeon ignored him and walked past, heading for the minibot's berth and gently setting him down.

“Goodnight, Tailgate!” Rewind whispered loudly from the door, hopping on his pedes for a moment before he started down the hallway with Chromedome.

Cyclonus rumbled deep in his chest, glaring at the door before he glanced at the sleeping minibot. Silence flooded the room before he sighed and walked over to his berth to lay down.

* * *

 He woke up alone in the room.

Tailgate had stretched and groaned, relaxing for a moment before he onlined his optics and stared at the wall. He was laying on his side. Blinking his optics, he rolled onto his back and sat up to look around. He couldn't help but feel saddened to see that he was alone in the hab suite. He didn't want to chase Cyclonus out of the room. If anyone should be waking up early and leaving the room to avoid awkward situations, it should be him. Hopping off the berth he gave another stretch before he walked towards the door.

Another day of being him.

The guy with 'the legs' some other mechs knew him as, which he had to admit was weird.

He didn't know what they meant by that, his legs, they looked normal to him. Glancing at them he stared for a moment. Maybe they mentioned them because of his short stature? Scratching the side of his helm in thought he soon shrugged and continued on to the wash racks.

When he arrived he went to the an available stall, turning the knob and feeling the spray. He smiled and started washing himself in earnest. He needed to feel clean, relax, and just forget about yesterday. Maybe he'll go to Swerve's again tonight. Touching his face he paused and frowned in confusion before he froze in mortification.

His mask was off.

It was back on with a ' _click_.'

Oh. Primus, did mechs see him with it off?! He covered his face at the same time his faceplate flushed in embarrassment. Oh, the mechs probably thought he looked ugly. Staying still for a moment he vented heavily and continued to wash. Hopefully no one mentioned it to him, if they saw his face.

When he finished he dried himself off and walked out of the washracks just as First Aid walked in. The medic gave him a nod and a smile before he walked towards a stall.

Tailgate waved after him before he walked out and down the hallway. Mechs nodded or waved to him, which only confused the minibot. Why was he getting so much attention? Even after he told his 'accomplishments' other mechs tended to just ignore him. Most likely because he was a minibot, but still...

This new attention was... nice.

“Hey, Tailgate!”

He jumped and turned, visor lighting up as he beamed. “Hi, Swerve!” He waved happily to his fellow minibot.

Swerve gave a grin as he moved closer, pausing and tilting his helm. “Ya got your mask back on.” He almost sounded disappointed.

“Um... yeah,” Tailgate rubbed the back of his helm and shrugged lightly. “I... like my mask, so I just put it back on~!”

“Aw, but Tailgate, a lotta mechs like ya with it off,” Swerve's grin came back, reaching forward to tap the mask. “I bet Cyclonus would like to see your face.”

Tailgate flinched at the mention of the mech. “Uh... yeah, maybe. I'd like it if I just kept it on, though,” He tapped his mask himself and smiled again. “Do you want to go get a cube with me?”

“Yeah!” Swerve's grin grew wider.

This time he made sure he got a straw, using it to drink the energon and making sure he had his face covered. Rewind and Chromedome showed up at their table a few clicks after they arrived. The archivist instantly started talking, asking him if he was going to go the bar or not. Tailgate said he was going to go just as Skids showed up and rubbed the top of his helm.

“Hey, you got your mask on,” Skids blinked his optics in surprise before he sat down. “What's wrong? Some mech didn't like it?” He frowned before he grinned at Swerve. “Hey, Swerve.” The loud minibot grinned in return and waved.

“Uh... no, I just...” Tailgate rubbed his helm. “Uh...”

When he looked up he froze when he saw Cyclonus walk into the room, quickly ducking down and pressing his face into the table. _Don't see him, don't see him, don't see him!_ The mechs sitting around him stared at him and glanced at one another before looking where he had looked.

“So... _Cyclonus_ didn't like seeing your face?” Swerve asked in obvious confusion. “Out of everyone I expected _him_ to—”

“I-It's fine!” Tailgate said, waving his arms and shaking his head. “I just don't feel comfortable exposing my face.” He chuckled nervously and quietly while he pressed his digits together. “I-I'm not attractive enough to show my face, anyway.”

“You kidding?” Skids sent the minibot a shocked look and reached over to rub his shoulder. “You're a cute little guy, Tailgate. I bet anyone'd be attracted to you once they see what's under your mask.”

“Anyone would be attracted to you if they met you and got to know you,” Rewind corrected, sending the theoretician a dry stare before he beamed. “Just take your mask off and you'll have dozens of admirers by the end of the week.”

Tailgate tilted his helm and frowned slightly behind his mask. “You're sure?”

“Positive!”

Everyone around the table beamed and gave him a nod. Tailgate hummed lightly and looked down at the table, thinking to himself for a moment. He gave a small nod and looked up. At the same time his mask slid away with a small ' _click_ '.

* * *

 He didn't know how this happened...

Well, he _did_ , he just took his mask off, but _everyone_ seemed to be taking more interest in him. Except for those that thought it was weird to be attracted to a minibot. Trailcutter tried hard to make him feel more comfortable by telling him cute he looked, and as always he was overcharged whenever he would compliment him. He was grateful, there was no doubt about that, how everyone tried hard to make him feel comfortable. Except for that time Whirl squeezed his aft... but he was sure that was an accident.

Now, Cyclonus...

He had yet to talk to him... and he wasn't anytime soon. So far he would spend all evenings at Swerve's and would arrive late to his hab suite and pass right out on his berth. Then he'd try to get up early in the morning to leave so Cyclonus would have time to do what he wanted in the room.

Maybe he should request a room transfer? Maybe then Cyclonus would be happier.

Primus knows that the former Decepticon was most likely uncomfortable when he's in the room.

Yeah, that's what he'll do. He'll request a room transfer, then everyone would be happy.

Tailgate walked down the hallway to go to Ultra Magnus' office to fill out a form. Then he'd go to Swerve's. It didn't take long to do it, and Cyclonus would probably get the notice later, so when he was finished he walked towards the bar. He'll relax, again, and wait until the bar closed before heading back to the room. By then Cyclonus would be in recharge. That's the plan, wait for the mech to recharge and then sneak in. It was a sad plan, but it was a plan at least.

When he arrived he raised his arm and waved when he saw Rewind and Chromedome. When they looked up they waved back and beckoned him over to their table.

Skids was at the bar, talking to Swerve, and Trailcutter was... passed out. Hmm.

Someone should pick him up from the floor.

He hauled himself onto his seat and beamed at the two mates, who beamed back at him. Repeatedly, Rewind would tell him how proud he was that Tailgate was showing confidence. He supposed he was confident enough... and he liked it. Showing his face was still strange, and he usually only showed his friends. He never went for a long time of showing his face. Other mechs knew now not to mention his face, otherwise he would get embarrassed and try to slide his mask shut.

“So, how's life?” Rewind asked jovially, grabbing an ordinary cube and not the fancy cups Swerve had.

“Good,” Tailgate smiled brightly and tapped his fingers together. “I... requested a room transfer.”

“Did you?” Chromedome hummed around his straw before he moved it away. “How did Cyclonus react?” He paused in thought and shrugged. “Then again I wouldn't expect him to react at all.”

“Oh, I didn't tell him,” Tailgate shook his head and frowned slightly. An embarrassed smile crossed his face. “He's been... busy that we haven't talked. So I thought I'd just request a room transfer and then go.”

“Whoa!” Rewind waved his arms and stared at his fellow minibot with wide optics. “You never told Cyclonus? The mech that can glare anyone into cooperating? A mech that can tear another mech in half with his claws? A mech that can make anyone stand at edge just by staying in the same room?”

Tailgate frowned. “He's not like that, you make him sound like a Decepticon.”

“He _is_ a Deceptic—”

“He's a _former_ Decepticon,” Tailgate corrected, waving his finger in Chromedome's direction. “And it's fine, it's not like we're...friends or anything.”

It was easy to read Tailgate's face, even more so now that his mask was gone. And by that frown on his face he was feeling sad that he wasn't Cyclonus' “friend.” Rewind shared a look with Chromedome before he nudged his arm and told him to get a huge cup of enjex. His _Conjux Endura_ gave a small nod and stood up, heading for the bar and raising his hand in the air to get Swerve's attention as he approached.

“So, who would you want as your roommate?” Rewind asked as he leaned forward and interlaced his digits.

“I'm not sure,” Tailgate frowned slightly and tilted his helm. “Maybe Swerve? I know he wants a roommate, now that Red Alert...” He paused and lowered his helm.

“Yeah...” Rewind agreed and tilted his helm. “Are you _sure_ you want to transfer rooms?”

“O-Of course!” Tailgate waved his arms and nodded, looking like his usual panicky self that it made Rewind smile. “Cyclonus is someone that needs room, so of course I need to...”

“I'm asking if you _want_ to.”

Tailgate paused and glanced at Rewind, seeing him stare right at him. Staring at the table, a few beats of silence went by before he slowly shook his helm. No, he didn't. But this was the best decision he could come up with. One that would make Cyclonus happy. He wouldn't be awkward in his presence, he wouldn't be annoyed with his timidness, he wouldn't annoy him if he was out of there. Everyone was happy!

“So... why do you want to transfer, then?” Rewind sounded confused, tilting his helm.

“Because I told him something that just made things awkward,” Tailgate shook his helm and then his servo. “I-It's nothing to worry about.”

“If it made things awkward between you two then yeah, I'd say it's serious,” Rewind hopped down and walked around the table before hauling himself up onto the seat next to his fellow minibot's. “What did you say?”

Chromedome chose that minute to reappear. “Hey, what are we talking about?” He slid over Tailgate's drink.

The minibot widened his optics at the size of the cup before he grasped the sides. Wow, it was... well, it would take him a while to finish, that was for sure. He grabbed the straw Chromedome had, who gave him a stare for using _his_ straw, and stuck it in the drink. It was almost comical how tiny the straw looked in the giant cup. He then started sipping it and instantly started to relax. Hopefully he doesn't become as bad as Trailcutter. He drank enough as it was.

...No one still didn't pick him up, now that he noticed.

In fact, Chromedome had walked _over_ him.

Tailgate would pick him up himself if he was strong enough. Unfortunately he'd just crush him if he tried.

“Nothing,” Rewind shook his head and smiled. He then tapped the table. “All right, we need a relaxing evening. I don't think we want to be sober when Cyclonus gets the notice that his roommate's moving out.”

Chromedome turned his helm only slightly before he cocked his head to the side. “I think we're a little too late.”

Tailgate frowned before he turned around, along with Rewind, to see Cyclonus storm into the bar. His presence no longer made mechs wary, but the way he walked in and how murderous he looked... it was enough to make the mechs near him recoil away. His expression was stony as he glanced around the bar before he spotted the mech he was hunting. He looked right at his roommate.

Tailgate squeaked in surprise and hopped down from his seat.

Rewind and Chromedome watched as he hauled his giant cup off the table and tried to run away with it, splashing his drink everywhere. It seemed he was leaving no one, including drinks, behind. It only slowed him down, both mechs still watching and not lifting a finger to help as Cyclonus quickly walked after their panicky friend. Tailgate ran around the bar and stood behind it, sending the purple mech a glare and a pout.

It didn't stop Cyclonus.

He walked around the bar, and ignored Swerve when he pressed himself tight against the wall, and grabbed the minibot. Tailgate gave a loud, surprised yell before he began squirming and struggling to get loose. No one was sure what to do, and none were brave enough to rescue their little friend. Whirl just took one look at them before he raised his arm.

“Don't beat him up!”

Cyclonus turned and sent him a dark glare before he continued on. He also ignored Tailgate when he started babbling.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did, i-if it was because I keep leaving my junk around it's okay! I-It won't happen again!”

All it took was one good shake from Cyclonus and the minibot went silent, curling up into a ball as he was carried down the hallways. Some mechs, like Perceptor, and Primus was that embarrassing, simply stared before they sidestepped and walked around the purple mech. No one didn't have the courage to face off with Cyclonus. Except maybe Whirl and Ultra Magnus. But they weren't here. He kept silent, even when they arrived to their hab suite and simply cried out when Cyclonus plopped him down onto his berth.

Thank Primus, he had thought Cyclonus had thrown him.

His arms were still covering his head, in case Cyclonus decided to rip him a new one, and slowly looked up to see Cyclonus glaring down at him. Oh, he didn't look happy. He flinched when the purple mech moved his arms, and quickly relaxed when he only crossed them. Good, no smacking around. Not that Cyclonus hit him since that time, but Tailgate always got scared he would get hit. Or stepped on. It almost happened a few times to him, including Rewind and Swerve. It came with being a minibot. Some mechs didn't look down.

“You're transferring rooms,” Cyclonus didn't ask a question, but Tailgate still nodded. If possible the militant looked even more furious. Which made Tailgate just more scared. “Why?”

“Uh...” Tailgate tapped his digits together and looked around the room, pressing his lip components together. Was he buying time, yes. Yes, he was. Time for what? He didn't quite know yet. “I just...” He gave a small shrug.

“You haven't been in the room for a while,” Those words were the truth, and it made the minibot flinch. “You have been avoiding me.”

Yes, he was. “No, I wasn't!” Tailgate flailed for a moment before he shrunk under the glare. “I... I've just been... _busy._ ”

“You've spent every night at that bar and stayed late so you would not talk to me,” Ooooh, he had a feeling he was in trouble. Cyclonus stared at him for several long moments of silence went by, which felt like _joors_ to the minibot. “Do you not wish me to be your roommate?” Cyclonus frowned and looked to the side, deciding not to stare at the minibot.

“Uh...” He _did_ want to be Cyclonus' roommate, but he just made things weird for them both since his... proclamation. He didn't want Cyclonus to be uncomfortable, so he was just making things easier by just... moving far away. He'd try and attempt to fix their... one-sided friendship, but... yeah. “I-I _do_ , but... well, life moves on, you know?” He started giggling nervously while he started scooting to the other side of the berth.

Cyclonus just stalked to the other side to block him, which made him wince and shut his optics off. Frag... He could hop off and run! He was just about to do so when he looked up and saw the tall mech glaring at him. Nope, now he can't. Not with him staring at him like that. Like he's about to skewer him... Eeee, now what? He played with his hands, refusing to look at the furious mech.

Wait...

Why was he furious?

Frowning to himself, Tailgate turned to look up at the other mech confusedly. “Cyclonus...” The other mech merely narrowed his optics just the slightest. And that slight movement made him look very unhappy. “Why are you... angry?”

Cyclonus frowned. “Are you serious?”

“...Um... Yes?” Tailgate cocked his head and pursed his lips in confusion. Was that a rhetorical question? It sounded like it.

It seemed that Cyclonus decided then to stay silent, when he was already silent, even when Tailgate wanted to know. The taller mech almost seemed to be uncomfortable, looking away and glaring at the opposite wall. Tailgate looked down and pressed his lips together, glancing around the room for a few moments before he sighed and hopped down from the bed.

“If it'll make you feel better, Cyclonus,” Tailgate stepped away from the berth and gave a curt nod. “I'll spend tonight at Swerve's and come back for my stuff tomorrow. You won't have to see me at all!” He gave a beaming smile, even when he didn't feel like smiling. “I'll be gone so you can be happier!”

Cyclonus looked back at him and frowned.

He turned around and started walking for the door, and he tried to keep his shoulders from drooping from misery. Before he made it he was picked up once again, and he would admit that _yes_ , he screamed in a high pitch, and was thrown onto his berth. He yelped when he connected and quickly backed away, wide optics staring back at the purple mech. Oh, he was mad! And he was the one that made him mad! Which shouldn't be a surprise, since he often made the mech mad, but...

He gasped and leaned back when Cyclonus sat beside him and leaned over him.

Oh, he looked more dangerous up close.

Cyclonus narrowed his optics and stared at him intensely. “I... don't want you...” Well, if that didn't make Tailgate more sad, he didn't know what would. He was about to ask the warrior to back up so he could leave, or try to push him away, when he continued on. “to leave.”

Tailgate blinked his optics and looked up with his lips components parted. “W-What?”

“I don't want you... to leave,” Cyclonus looked to the side and frowned. “I...” He took one look at Tailgate's gawking face and quickly looked away. “I... am sorry for not responding to your...” He made a sound, which would have been like clearing his throat had he been human. “...your declaration.”

Tailgate jumped. “O-Oh, no, you don't have to worry about that, Cyclonus! I—”

“ _Shut up_ ,” He did. Cyclonus rubbed his faceplate and looked at the minibot with a frown. “You have been gaining looks since you took your mask off.”

Uh... “...I have?” Tailgate pulled a face and slowly shook his head. No... No, that didn't sound right. “You're wrong, no one likes me like... _that_.” He gestured around with his servos with a nervous chuckle and gave a jump when he touched Cyclonus. “I-I... I'm just... _me_.” He gave a small shrug and looked down to stare at his lap.

_Little, ol' me._

Cyclonus gave him a stern stare, not saying anything for a couple beats before he sighed. Tailgate had enough time to look up from his lap and gasp when the old warrior leaned down and connected his lips with his. The minibot paused for a moment before he started having a mild panic attack.

He was kissing him, he was kissing him, _he was kissing him!_

Before he could react the warrior moved away and gave remained silent, giving the minibot a stare.

“Uh...” Tailgate blinked behind his visor. “...Well... um... that was nice.... uh...”

Well, he was just making this awkward, wasn't he?

“I-I mean, thank you!” Not knowing what to do he grabbed the sides of Cyclonus' face and gave a beaming smile. “I, uh, it was very nice and I would love to do it again!” Cyclonus' mouth twitched in a smile, which had Tailgate's smile grow.

Was that coming on too hard?

Then again, Cyclonus just kissed him, so—

_Wait, Cyclonus kissed him!_

He jumped back. “ _Why did you kiss me?!_ ” Did he sound shrill? He probably did.

Cyclonus frowned, which made Tailgate stare with wide optics of curiosity before he pouted when he noticed he was not going to answer him. Even though he _deserved_ an answer. He kissed him out of nowhere, with _no_ indication he even felt remotely attracted to him, and now he shuts up about this very important matter?! He started frowning and tried jumping down from the berth, only to squeak when he was tugged right back to where he was.

“Would you just... _talk?!_ ” Tailgate crossed his arms and pursed his lips, glaring right ahead.

 _S_ _ilence_... Tailgate silently scoffed. It was horrible.

It made him twitchy and had his anxiety go crazy.

“What do you expect me to say?” Cyclonus asked, moving away to give the minibot room.

“Maybe tell me why you didn't say anything when I... when I...” Tailgate ducked his head and played with his hands. “When...”

Cyclonus frowned and quickly called the minibot's name, waiting until he looked up. “Tailgate, as you know, I'm...” He snarled and glared out the window. “I'm not good with words.”

Tailgate furrowed his optic ridges in confusion, tilting his head. Not good with—? Oh! He widened his optics and gawked. Did that mean he was processing what he had said when he had said that he... Uh... Did he not know what to say after he had said he _admired_ him? Well, Cyclonus was more of a mech of action than—OH! Double realization hit him full force in the face. His cheek plates warmed, and he ducked his head to hide his smile.

Well, he wouldn't call him _that_ , but that was cute of Cyclonus.

“So, now what?”

“You are going to terminate that room transfer,” Tailgate blinked his optics and stared at the warrior when he crossed his arms over his chest and sent him a stern stare. “You are going to speak to me again, you are going to _stop_ avoiding me,” He wasn't avoiding him(he was) he just wanted...! “and you are going to cover your face again.”

What?

Tailgate widened his optics and gawked. “WHAT?! _Why?_ ” He huffed and jumped on spot, crossing his tiny arms and scowling at the berth.

“As I've said previously, you are gaining too much attention.” Cyclonus refused to say anymore.

Um... He gave a small frown of confusion. “Well it's not like they like me enough to frag me.”

Cyclonus only moved his optics to give him a side-stare, one that made him blink and frown. Uh... Was he missing something? Oh, wait! He was being rude by saying something like 'frag me'.

“I'm sorry—”

“The only one who may see your face is me.”

That made Tailgate pause again. “Uh... Well... okay? But why? Everyone likes seeing my face.” He cocked his head to the side and frowned lightly.

Cyclonus narrowed his optics and frowned. “Can you not see it?”

Tailgate blinked. “...No?”

The old warrior gave a deep sigh and shut off his optics, which only further confused Tailgate. He was definitely missing something. Was it because other mechs liked that he wasn't wearing his mask anymore? He was feeling confident, no one ever complimented his looks before. Cyclonus didn't, but still... Confidence felt nice. He huffed and looked down, giving a small nod with a pout.

“Good.”

Now that the conversation was over it let Tailgate think things over. Cyclonus didn't know what to do after he had proclaimed his... _admiration_ for the mech. He _could_ have said something instead of leaving him feeling sparkbroken right in the middle of the room, but no. He had wanted to think it over. Though he was _also_ avoiding Tailgate. If not seeing each other for a while was _any_ indication. But when he had found out he put in a request to transfer rooms he decided to go find him. Tailgate widened his optics.

 _Cyclonus_... went to go... find _him_.

His mouth curled into a smile, feeling his spark thrum in contentment and excitement. He pressed his digits together and hummed lightly, suddenly feeling shy. What should he do? His visor ' _clicked_ ' away, pale blue optics staring at his hands in silence. No one saw his optics yet, they only saw his mouth. So... He peeked up, seeing Cyclonus staring at him intently. Oh...

“Uh... hi.” Tailgate gave a shy smile.

Cyclonus didn't react for a moment before he returned the smile with one of his own.

It was enough to make Tailgate start beaming in happiness.

“Now what? Can we go back to the bar? Ooh, want to watch a movie? Or wait!” Tailgate started babbling, small frame wriggling from excitement as he grinned.

The old warrior only watched as he spoke at rapid speed, faceplate wiped of any emotion except for his optics. They shined as they watched as the minibot hopped off the berth and ran over to the desk to look for a movie. He would admit that he was afraid of seeing Tailgate, which is why he had not bothered going to the bar when knowing that the minibot was there. He had been jealous, seeing and hearing mechs talk about Tailgate and being near him.

Though he would admit that he would have thought Tailgate would talk to him even when he had said nothing about his proclamation. Instead the usually chipper minibot had avoided him and made it a mission to get out of the hab suite when he was in recharge. If he had let this silence continue any longer Tailgate would have left and never spoke to him again. The thought made him frown, watching as Tailgate hopped onto the berth and made sure they could both watch a movie he had watched before he fell through the Mitteous Plateau.

The minibot surprised him once again when he moved to sit on his lap, making the old warrior widen his optics slightly in surprise before he relaxed and held onto Tailgate.

He spoke quietly.

“ _I'm sorry._ ”

Tailgate looked up, still smiling. “Hmm?”

“Nothing,” Cyclonus looked away before he looked down at the minibot in his lap. “What have you chosen to watch?”

This... relationship would most undoubtedly be met with some hardships, as long as Tailgate didn't try to avoid him, as he did with him. As long as other mechs found out about this, whatever this was, and left Tailgate _alone_... he was fine. He didn't care what other mechs would think of him. However, if they tried warning Tailgate to stay away from him... well, he didn't know if Tailgate would follow their advice or not.

Right now, though, at this moment, Tailgate was his.

And he was Tailgate's.

His mouth twitched into a smile, watching as Tailgate gestured about how the scene was his favorite when he had first watched it. They spent the rest of the day in their room, doing anything to spend time with one another. They ignored the door when they heard Swerve asking if he was coming back or if he was fragging Cyclonus in the room. He quickly ran away when said mech opened the door and glared down at him.

Tailgate had scolded him and said he didn't need to be mean to Swerve.

He quickly shut up when Cyclonus kissed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah, the fluffiness. I think I might have cavities now.
> 
> To be truthful I was going to put smut into the story, but it's fine as it is.
> 
> I also like to think that Tailgate would be confident if he showed his face, or if he had a face. XD


End file.
